A traves de tus ojos
by Aixa-Gabii Serrada
Summary: Esa que vivio la rebeldia con intensidad.Que hubieses querido acompañar hasta en el quirofano.Esa que antes que tu probo el vientre de tu madre.Que has consolado noche y dia y has cuidado con tu vida.La oveja negra.Esa es mi hermana.Feliz cumpleaños Cary


_Para los que hoy cumple cincuenta, veinticinco es apenas el comienzo de una vida. Para los que cumplen un año, veinticinco es un largo camino. Para mí, tus veinticinco, son ese camino de lucha que has dado. Ese sendero, corto, o largo, pero muy bien vivido, que apenas comienza. Para muchos, es solo un día mas, para mí, es la celebración de un año mas donde me has enseñado a caminar. Feliz cumpleaños Cary, suerte…._

**A través de tus ojos**

Hoy es un día como ninguno.

Me tomare el tiempo de abrir el álbum de fotografías. De ampliar la mente y forzar los recuerdos.

Nuestros primeros recuerdos. Nuestro diario compartir. Ese mismo cuarto juntas. Esa madre compartida. Ese hermano favorito que es el mismo para las dos.

Esa diario crecer. Esas canciones que sé que mientras yo en el vientre estaba me cantabas.

Esos sueños que fuiste construyendo por las dos desde que supiste que yo estaba por venir.

Esas esperanzas tan grandes que guardas dentro de ti. Esa sonrisa tan propia de ti.

Esos momentos, aquellos en que te vi ser tu misma, mientras corrías a libertad por el patio de tu escuela.

Esos desfiles que tanto disfrutaste.

Esas lagrimas que tantas veces seca entre mis manos, y que hubiese dado tanto por evitar.

Esas rabietas, tan tuyas, esos momentos en que nadie era bienvenido en tu mundo.

Esa adolescencia conflictiva, esa rebeldía.

Esos rizos tan rebeldes. Esa cara de picardía tan de niña.

Esos ojos grandes y expresivos, que querían decir tantas cosas, y callaban todo.

Esos logros.

Tus medallas, diplomas, placas. Tus uniformes. Tus avances, tus sueños. Todos colgados en la pared.

Tus ganas de luchar, de salir adelante. Tus deseos de volar.

Tus malos humores. Tus momentos de sacarme del cuarto. Tus momentos de aprecio conmigo.

Tu primer gran triunfo. La despedida de tu niñez.

Tu progresivo crecer. Hace tan poco eras una jovencita, que yo desde mis ojos de niñez era capaz de ver. Yo, sigo siendo una niña, pero mi hermana es ahora toda una mujer.

Una mujer, que no comparte mí mismo espacio. Que ya hace largo rato que no está todos los días a mi lado. Que camina junto a mí, pero por otro camino.

Que se soltó de la mano de su madre y de nosotros, y decidió probar sola el destino.

Esos momentos de dormir juntas, cantar juntas, brincar sobre la cama juntas.

Esos cumpleaños ya pasados.

Esos tíos favoritos que juntas hemos despedido.

Esas lagrimas que juntas hemos llorado.

Esos malos momentos que hemos compartido.

Esos excelentes momentos donde juntas hemos reído.

Esa ropa que hemos compartido, esos zapatos, esos zarcillos.

Esas veces que nos hemos gritado. Esas otras en que nos hemos abrazado.

Esas enfermedades que mutuamente nos hemos cuidado.

Esas esperanzas que hemos velado.

Esos logrados que nos hemos felicitado.

Mirando hacia atrás, en quince años he hecho mucho junto a ti.

Parece que ya el tiempo no quiere ir hacia atrás. Parece que nos tocara comenzar a crecer a la par.

Se nos acabó la niñez y las canciones que cantar mientras saltamos.

Muchos sueños se quedaron atrás. Muchas lágrimas se perdieron ya. Muchos gritos, muchas peleas, muchas sonrisas, muchos abrazos.

Gracias por la compañía. Por haber estado. Por haber luchado. Por continuar. Por ser un vivo ejemplo de la vida. Por las fotos juntas, que me permiten recordar.

Espero y continuemos caminando juntas. No por el mismo sendero, ni hacia el mismo sueño, pero juntas.

Las cargas, siempre son menos entre dos.

Gracias por existir.

-Alice ¿qué haces?- pregunto Rosalie detrás de mí, mirando el álbum de fotos en mis manos.- ¿Por qué estás viendo viejas fotos familiares?

-Feliz cumpleaños Rosalie.- cerré el álbum y me voltee para abrazar a mi hermana. Esa que tantas veces me había hecho la vida imposible, pero que me ha aceptado como ninguna- Gracias por dejarme ver la vida a través de tus ojos.

* * *

Chicas, me disculpan, no es una nueva historia. Siquiera tiene Twilight, que es la categoría de la misma. No está dirigida a ser un nuevo proyecto, está hecha con toda la intención de homenajear a mi hermana mayor por su cumpleaños.

Disculpen si la hice leer algo que es más personal que otra cosa, pero el regalo de mi hermana no puede ser otro que lo que mejor me sale, escribir.

Gracias por leer y feliz cumpleaños hermana, gracias por existir. Tu hermanita, aixita.

**30 de enero de 2011, tus veinticinco.**


End file.
